


First phone call

by justdreaming88



Series: The Times They Are A-changin' [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Santos Administration, santos admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: "I'm your first phone call... before, now, in the future, anytime you're in to something and you don't know what."The first time Sam kisses Ainsley goodnight it is their 100th day in office.





	

The first time Sam kisses Ainsley goodnight it is their 100th day in office. It is 175 days since Josh came to California and asked him to be Deputy Chief of Staff. It is 170 days since he returned to Washington DC, newly single (again). 

In the first 100 days the administration has achieved the establishment of two Congressional bipartisan committees to investigate proposed changes to healthcare and education, had Baker sworn in as VP, and started tentative peace brokering in Kazakhstan.

Sam kissed Ainsley goodnight and drove home. He flicked through his mail, bills, and a post card from C. J. He started their post card correspondence after not returning to the White House after losing the California 47th. He wasn't up for long emails or phone calls, he was exhausted, depressed and in dire need of a holiday. So he took a road trip down the Pacific coast highway and started sending C. J. a post card from each overnight stop. His friendship with the other guys was strained but C. J. understood why he couldn't return and he stayed in easy casual contact with her. Now that he was back on the inside and she on the outside for the first time in 8 years, she'd taken over the postcard sending and today's, the fifth in the series and from the Napa Valley, was friendly and heartwarming.

Sam checked his watch, 10pm in DC meant 7pm in California, and he called her. 

"Good evening, C. J. speaking," she answered, knowing full well who was calling.

"Hi C. J., thanks for the postcard. How are the vineyards?"

"Somewhat depleted but excellent. What's up? You never call just for a chat."

"You know how you're always my first phone call when I'm into something I don't know what to do?"

"Samuel, what did you do?"

"Accidentally started dating and then intentionally kissed Ainsley."

"Ainsley Hayes? Fast taking Republican? White House Counsel? That Ainsley?"

"That's the one."

"I'm not your Press Secretary anymore but I love that I'm still your first phone call. As your friend, congratulations and don't screw this one up."

"Hey!" He exclaimed in mock outrage. "At least she understands the job, the commitment," he murmured quietly.

"Yes she does and she's quite a match for you."

"Now what?"

"You need to talk to Ainsley and talk to Josh, and when it leaks through in some figures about the number of couples who meet at work. You need to relax," she chuckled at the irony of this advice, "and see where this takes you. You don't deserve her you know."

"I'm well aware. Thanks C. J."

"Anytime Sparky."

They hung up and Sam immediately texted Ainsley.

"What do you want for breakfast in the morning?"

He flicked on the TV, grabbed some ice cream from the freezer, and tried to relax whilst waiting for her to reply.

"Blueberry danish, fruit salad and coffee please. See you at 7. A x"


End file.
